Items (Dragonborn)
Items are obtainable objects in . Items are deposited into the inventory, where their weight impairs carrying capacity. Apparel Armor Clothing *Cultist Boots *Cultist Robes *Dunmer Outfit *Dunmer Shoes *Temple Priest Robes *Temple Priest Boots *Temple Priest Hood Jewelry *East Empire Pendant *Ring of Bloodlust *Ring of Instinct *Ring of the Hunt *Ring of the Moon *Ahzidal's Ring of Necromancy *Ahzidal's Ring of Arcana Consumables Potions *Potion of Minor Well-being - Restore 15 points of Health, Magicka and Stamina. *Potion of Well-being - Restore 35 points of Health, Magicka and Stamina. *Potion of Plentiful Well-being - Restore 55 points of Health, Magicka and Stamina. *Potion of Vigorous Well-being - Restore 75 points of Health, Magicka and Stamina. *Potion of Extreme Well-being - Restore 90 points of Health, Magicka and Stamina. *Potion of Ultimate Well-being - Restore 100 points of Health, Magicka and Stamina. *Potion of Waterwalking - Waterwalking for 60 seconds Food *Ash Hopper Leg *Ash Hopper Meat *Ash Yam *Boar Meat *Cooked Boar Meat *Flin *Horker and Ash Yam Stew *Matze *Sadri's Sujamma *Shein *Sujamma Ingredients *Ashen Grass Pod *Ash Creep Cluster *Ash Hopper Jelly *Boar Tusk *Burnt Spriggan Wood *Emperor Parasol Moss *Felsaad Tern Feathers *Netch Jelly *Scathecraw *Spawn Ash *Trama Root Scrolls *Jumping Flame Spider *Exploding Flame Spider *Flame Cloaked Spider *Jumping Frost Spider *Exploding Frost Spider *Frost Cloaked Spider *Jumping Shock Spider *Exploding Shock Spider *Shock Cloaked Spider *Jumping Poison Spider *Exploding Poison Spider *Poison Cloaked Spider *Mind Control Spider *Oil Spider Quest Items Miscellaneous Crafting *Chitin Plate *Heart Stone *Netch Leather *Stalhrim Keys *Alor House Key - Fethis Alor, Dreyla Alor *Baldor's House Key - Baldor Iron-Shaper *Benkongerike Key - Benkongerike Great Hall - On a pedestal. *Caerellius House Key - Aphia Velothi *Castle Karstaag Key - Mounted Riekling *Deor's House Key - Ysra, Deor Woodcutter *Edla's House Key - Nikulas *Fort Frostmoth Key - ? *Glover Mallory's House Key - Glover Mallory *Gyldenhul Barrow Key - Ancient Chest in four possible location during Deathbrand quest. *Ienth Farmhouse Key - Garyn Ienth, Milore Ienth *Key to Abandoned Lodge - Thalmor Soldier outside Abandoned Lodge. *Morwen's House Key - Morwen *Morvayn Manor Key - Adril Arano *Oslaf's House Key - Oslaf, Finna *Raven Rock Mine Key - Given by Crescius Caerellius. *Raven Rock Temple Key - Galdrus Hlervu *Raven Rock Tomb Key - ? *Severin Manor Key - Several, Vendil Severin, Mirri Severin *Severin Safe Key - Mirri Severin *Staff Enchanter Key - Neloth *Tel Mithryn Steward's Key - Varona Nelas *Temple of Miraak Key - Gatekeeper *Treasure Room Key - Reaver Lord *Vendil Ulen's Chest Key - Vendil Severin *Wulf's House Key - Wulf Wild-Blood Other *Albino Spider Pod *Broken Iron Axe Handle *Broken Iron Axe Head *Damaged Albino Spider Pod *Kagrumez Resonance Gem *Skull Documents Books *Ahzidal's Decent - Tel Mithryn, on a table left in the middle of the room. * Black Book: Epistolary Acumen - ? * Black Book: Filament and Filgree - ? * Black Book: The Hidden Twilight - Tel Mithryn, next to the Staff Enchanter. * Black Book: The Sallow Regent - White Ridge Barrow * Black Book: The Winds of Change - Bloodskal Barrow, accessed through Raven Rock Mine or the main entrance. * Black Book: Untold Legends - after the word wall in Benkongerike * Black Book: Waking Dreams - Temple of Miraak *Bone, Part I - Tel Mithryn, bookshelf left of levitator. *Bone, Part II *Changed Ones - Tel Mithryn Steward's House, on a bookshelf. *Children of the All-Maker - Tharstan carries one. *Confessions of a Dunmer Skooma Eater - Raven Rock, Abandoned Building. *Deathbrand - Tel Mithryn, bookshelf left of levitator. *History of Raven Rock, Vol I - Tel Mithryn Steward's House, on a bookshelf. *History of Raven Rock, Vol II *History of Raven Rock, Vol III *Lives of the Saints - Tel Mithryn, bookshelf left of levitator. *Nchunak's Fire and Faith *Nerevar at Red Mountain - Tel Mithryn, bookshelf left of levitator. *The Axe Man - Tel Mithryn, bookshelf left of levitator. *The Doors of the Spirit *The Five Far Stars - Raven Rock, Abandoned Building. *The House of Troubles - - Glover Mallory's House, upstairs. *The Poison Song, Book I - Tel Mithryn, bookshelf left of levitator. *The Poison Song, Book II *The Poison Song, Book III *The Poison Song, Book IV - Raven Rock, Abandoned Building. *The Poison Song, Book V *The Poison Song, Book VI *Spell Tome: Conjure Ash Guardian *The Reclamations *The Red Year, Vol I *The Red Year, Vol II *The True Noble's Code - Tel Mithryn, bookshelf left of levitator. *Trap - Ashfallow Citadel, Shelf in the sleeping quarters. *Varieties of Faith in the Empire - Ashfallow Citadel, Shelf in the sleeping quarters. *Where were you when the Dragon Broke? - Ashfallow Citadel - Shelf in the sleeping quarters. *Words of the Wind - Tel Mithryn, bookshelf left of levitator. Journals *Gratian's Journal *Hrodulf's Journal *Ildari's Journal *The Journal of Ralis Sedarys - Volume 19 *The Journal of Ralis Sedarys - Volume 20 - Outside Kolbjorn Barrow. On a bench. *The Journal of Ralis Sedarys - Volume 21 *The Journal of Ralis Sedarys - Volume 22 *The Journal of Ralis Sedarys - Volume 23 Notes and Letters *A Letter to Selina I *A Letter to Selina II *A Letter to Selina III *A Letter to Selina IV *Adril's Survey Results *Bloodstained Letter *Bonemold Formula *Cultists' Orders *Declaration of War *Glover's Letter - Glover Mallory's House *Gratian's Letter *Hand-written Note - Thalmor Soldier outside Abandoned Lodge. *House Redoran's Reply *Letter *Letter from Ralis Sedarys - Courier *Letter from Ralis Sedarys 2 - Courier *Mogrul's Orders - Mogrul's Thug *Scrawled Note *The Ulen Matter *Torn Note - Corpse of an Adventurer in Gyldenhul Barrow. *Writ of Excecution: - Morag Tong Assassin. Weapons Category:Dragonborn: Items Category:Skyrim: Lists